User talk:SkyDoesMinecraft
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Sharple (Talk) 22:14, 17 December 2012 to sky hi my name is kyle i really would like to be in one of your videos but my laptop cannot handle mods so if u do a public server tell me my user name on minecraft is KAADINS im really a fan espeashaly of that supermario brothers map when u said princess like wario 23:50, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey sky! If you looked on the wiki, I was trying to remove the trolling, but the squid army claimed it in the end. Don't worry though, Im working on a new wiki! question Are you the real sky? If you arent, nobody likes trolls. Latias1290 (talk) 11:41, May 2, 2013 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *'''It is a good idea to read our Policy, so you know what to do and what not. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! The Pathogen (talk) 02:01, May 9, 2013 (UTC) love y ou Sky YO!!!!!!!! Sky what is your phone number.tell everyone I love your videos and thiers.Keep it up funny buddy. i told everyone i know about you-- 19:52, May 30, 2013 (UTC)zach sup tell everone that theay do great Hay!sky squids suck it seems like know that one squid i love the butter finder!!!!!! 20:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC)aj dear skydoseminecraft im your biggest fan i hope your vids never end liked your pg 1000000 times love your vids there so funny love Harley.baldwin.90 (talk) 15:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC)harleyHarley.baldwin.90 (talk) 15:59, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Love u . tell Jerome my gamertag ZendayaBabe on xbox 360 x AmaraBough (talk) 17:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) hey mr budder king. I LOVVVVEEE Ur vids so if u reply itd be awesome. i would just like to say thank you for being a youtuber. U r awesome keep it up. btw ask Jerome if hed add me on xbox my gametag is ZendayaBabe x bye ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) AmaraBough (talk) 17:39, April 11, 2014 (UTC) number one fan you are my faveorite youtuber Skyscraper654 (talk) 22:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) from skyscraper654